Five Nights at Freddy's:Havoc
by Havoc the Chaos
Summary: New animatronic's named Havoc and George comes to Freddy's Fazbear pizzeria. They have new friends but dangerous enemy want Havoc...And want bakc to avenge his revenge. Will be Foxy x Chica and Bonnie(Female) x Freddy. This story introduce my OC: Havoc the Chaos, George the Exosceleton, Tobias the Puppeteer and secret
1. Chapter 1 Begining

**Welcome! This is my first story so I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!**

 ** _Five Nights at Freddy's:Havoc Chapter 1: Beginning_**

\- "Get up! Eleven!" Shouted Mr. Fazbear.  
Animatronics left the entered the robots were friends with Mike.  
He explained to them that he is a human and became their friend.  
Overall, the restaurant badly kept, in 2005, became the greatest tragedy of restaurants and Foxy broke down.  
But today Mr. Fazbear had for all had come two new robots that have put the restaurant on foot.  
First he was going to come and the other was were waiting.  
Mike went to the room to change into costume entered the restaurant.  
Tobias was a friend of robots from when they rescued him from the guys who tormented he started the job in a Freddy Fazbear restaurant. He mince into Puppeteer: the guy in the white mask with triangles under the eyes, and a black dress.  
Animatronics builders have done the stage and red curtain.  
-"So how are you, Mike?"-Asked Freddy.  
-"It's hard to say. I guess well."Replied Mike.  
\- "Oh, already comes first! Mike you help me!" - Shouted Mr. Fazbear and together with Mike left.  
(New Robot P.O.V.)  
I was in the box. I was mangled so to cases there was a hole so I could watch everything.  
I noticed two guys that came: one with a mustache and hat and the other in the guise in which nightguard walk.  
They took a chest in which I sat and carried inside. They put the chest on stage with some red curtains. Some guys with the tools they opened the box and began to fold me together.  
(Gang P.O.V.)  
-"He has a head similar to mine and my right ear!"- Yelled Foxy.  
-"He has my left ear and my hands!"- Freddy shouted.  
-"And Bonnie torso and Chica's legs!" Now Mike shouted - "What's going on Fazbear ?!"  
-"Here I renew attraction: Havoc the Chaos and George the Human! Havoc will do the same as that of 2005! He'll be playing on instruments and rozbawia kids! And George will help him in this!" - Fazbear explained.  
Everyone stared in disbelief at Fazbear. Animatronics remembered for what happened with Havoc from 2005. They feared that it becomes the same.  
After a few minutes they had finished doing Havoc and put more core and closed the door on the body.  
Havoc went off and stood up. Foxy'ego only had a head that without the armband on eye and had two spiky hair on his head and forehead, right ear belonged to Foxy's and left for Freddy to him also belonged to Bonnie's hands and the body was that of a male Havoc, A from Chica's got legs, too male.  
He had brown said hello, and only say Chica, Mr. Fazbear, Tobias / Puppeteer and Mike.  
In the distance still looked mystery character created from shadows.I as it came ... just disappeared ...


	2. Chapter 2 Havoc and George

Forgive me that the first chapter so short and so long was on the second chapter!

Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.  
Havoc, George, Shadow Havoc, Drag, Eag, Catz, Puppeteer, Goldie and margharita belong to me.  
The song "The Show Will Go On" belongs to Mandopony

Chapter 2 Havoc and George

-so What is your name? - Asked Chica.  
-Havoc! Havoc the Chaos Madame. - Havoc answered with an accent full play.  
Foxy was a little ticked off about how Chicano Havoc said.  
-So Havoc - began Foxy - What are you doing here will at all?  
-going Children laugh-Fazbear You said when she and Mike had brought another crate The second box was smaller than opened it and saw only ... I exoskeleton without housing.  
Mr. Fazbear suddenly went outside and began ringing somewhere.  
Havoc came a crate looked at porosk adany exoskeleton and shouted:  
-George ! What have they done ?!  
Then head up and said, included:  
-You Do Not See ?! They decapitated me! And to top it probably raped me!  
-Why Do you say that? - Asked Havoc.  
-Because Not feel my legs! - Shouted George.  
All those who were in the room began to laugh.  
Then came another Animatronik: The woman who was gold in color and was a teddy bear. She had a blue shirt, dark blue jeans and a yellow blouse.  
-Hey Everyone! - Screamed -something I miss?  
-Yes ...- He began Puppeteer-They came two new friends.  
Puppeteer pointed to Havoc and introduced him to Goldie -Hi My name is Goldie and it's nice to meet you Havoc-started a Goldie.  
-I'm Havoc and you too nice to meet you.  
Suddenly George who has already made stared at the Chica, Bonnie and Goldie romantic voice and said:  
-Welcome Lord, do any of you need a guy that will satisfy all your needs?  
Freddy and Foxy looked up at George looked killer.  
Fortunately Havoc quickly grabbed George's neck and led him from the room and locked him in the room where he keeps parts.  
\- I'm sorry for him but a type like that ... flirt. Just like see the pretty face I want to have it for yourself, if you know what I mean.  
Everyone shook their heads, yes.  
Then came Mr. Fazbear and began to curse.  
Mike and puppeteer looked at each other and asked what's going on.  
\- The idea is that outfit lost to George!  
Everyone wanted began to laugh as they heard.  
Havoc George suddenly pulled the mask and put it back.  
NEXT DAY

The children were very curious what is behind the red curtain. Neither food nor did not pay much attention to Freddy and his team only looked at what might be behind a red curtain.  
Adults also were curious. The posters were some lisopodobny man and a man. Then came Mr. Fazbear and began to speak:  
Mr and Gentlemen, dear children, we would like to introduce you to new friends. There are two and the first is the funniest chaos in the world. And nieprzes yszeli cie to Chaos, or friend created from different parts of other friends like Freddy or even a good old Foxy. And the second is a man ... well, all in all it was a man.  
Here before you Havoc and George!  
No one came out. Everyone was watching but nobody came. Suddenly someone shouted:  
\- Still Wait a minute !

FOR THE SCENE Havoc and George spoke in a whisper:  
-George Where did you put my fake mustache?  
-I Do Not Know.  
-And My glove?  
-I Do Not Know.  
-And My brain?  
-In Bra.  
George pulled out a bra with some pink glut.  
-No Comment-it Havoc answered readers of this fanfic.

MAIN HALL

\- Here I am ! - Havoc cried aloud They all looked at him, his eyes zmurowanym -What?  
George whisper without going behind the scenes said:  
-Psst Havoc, housing there between her legs.  
Havoc looked up and saw bare exoskeleton. He covered the place his hands and went back behind the scene.  
-Oto Me Now really! - He yelled again Havoc. Children started to laugh.  
-A OTO GEORGE !  
George came out. When the children saw him began to laugh and talk:  
-He Is bare.  
George looked at each other and said only one word:  
-Peace. - Afterward he raised his index and middle fingers.

EVENING

-A Song now. - Shouted Havoc.  
Hey this is my text. - Freddy screamed.

(The first letter of a big-Havoc

uppercase-All)

There was a full moon in the sky  
We met a brand new robot friend  
At first he seemed a little shy  
He would not play pretend...

He sang just fine and played in time  
but did not look the part  
So we lovingly decided to give him  
A brand new start...

NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO  
IT'S NEVER UP TO ME OR YOU  
WE SMILE NOW AND SING A CHEER!  
THE SHOW MUST GO ON, THE SHOW MUST GO ON  
NEVER FEAR...  
THE SHOW WILL GO ON

(We have so much fun together, it's gonna be real party)  
We removed his squishy casing  
To keep him circuits save and sound  
And ended up replacing it  
With scraps that we have found

But what a shame! (A crying shame!)  
Our friend was in the world of pain  
Oh, we tried to fix him up  
But it was all in vain...

NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO  
IT'S NEVER UP TO ME OR YOU  
WE SMILE NOW AND SING A CHEER!  
THE SHOW MUST GO ON, THE SHOW MUST GO ON  
NEVER FEAR...  
THE SHOW WILL GO ON

We just don't know what went wrong  
We tried to get along...  
But our new robot friend's  
power faded...

We did our best to fix our guest  
We hated to see him so distressed  
We said fairwell and had him  
terminated

Every toy eventually breaks  
Every baterry fades and drains  
Even the tiniest little mistakes  
Can leave behind the messiest stains

We know that we'll be alright  
Although he didn't Survive the Night  
Trough the pain and trough the tears  
The show goes on for years and years

NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO  
IT'S NEVER UP TO ME OR YOU  
WE SMILE NOW AND SING A CHEER!  
THE SHOW MUST GO ON, THE SHOW MUST GO ON  
NEVER FEAR...  
THE SHOW WILL GO ON

The song ended and the children and parents began clap, even Freddy and the rest!  
They were all proud of Havoc

12 PM -Get Up! Already 12! - Shouted Mr. Fazbear.  
Havoc pulled from your mailbox photos of your friends with the previous local.  
The picture showed him, George of human housing, dragon named Drag, Eagle named Eag, a cat named Catz, as well as foxes named Margharita.  
Everything is going fine.  
Suddenly figure similar to the Havoc emerged from the shadows and said:  
-And So it's Havoc? hmm. Burn me is one thing but to replace me, it's different. Although it may be useful to me for revenge. HE HE HE HE HE.  
(Demon voice) Take heed young ... Shadow Havoc is coming ...  
TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3 First Clash

So the third chapter. I hope this fanfic of Five Nights like. This is my first so.  
Welcome to the third chapter.

Five Nights At Freddy's belongs to Scott Catwhon

Havoc, George, Shadow Havoc, Puppeteer and Goldie belong to me

The song "Noticed" It belongs to Mandopony

The song "Stay Calm" It belongs to Griffinilla

Chapter 3 First Clash

Freddy PIZZERIA 1:30

-So, George? - Asked Havoc.  
-Apsolutly NO! - Replied George.  
-Well if you don't want...ok.  
Havoc came out from behind a curtain and whom he thought he could first know.  
-Wait Who is here ...  
I thought. Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, Goldie, Puppeteer, Mike ... Wait a minute and this fox.  
-Fox ... His name was? Hmm ... So Foxy the Fox ... No something wrong ...  
Without thinking, he went to Pirate Cove.  
He uncovered the curtain and saw a fox pirate who carved something in the wood.  
-Hey. - Said Havoc.  
Foxy immediately put a wooden statue and looked at Havoc. Havoc was amazed about Foxy's speed.  
-Hi. What do you want from me?  
-Know better.  
-For what?  
-For me is really stupid that we don't know about each other - Explained Havoc.  
Foxy thought a moment and agreed.  
-So what do you want to know?  
-How Old are yoy, why you no longer working on stage and why are you alone? - He asked Havoc.  
Foxy don't know where to start.  
-I have 22 and I don't working because I want. - He said Havoc.  
-And Why are you alone?  
Foxy thought for a moment and the only thing he said this:  
-It doesn't matter.  
-Foxy you can sing everything that's on your mind.  
-for what ?! - asked Foxy.  
-I hear when you singing a pirate song. Please. Sing.  
(Uppercase On Top - Foxy

lowercase - Havoc CAPS - TOTAL)

All I wanted was to be on the stage  
But I'm living my dreams  
From inside of a cage

Don't look away  
Don't turn your back  
Don't you dare disengage  
Joints are rusty,  
Tank is empty,  
Now I'm running on rage

All alone on Pirate Cove  
It drove me half insane  
Even if you'll never hear,  
I'll sing a cheer to ignore the pain

BUT I JUST WANT TO BE NOTICED  
I ONLY CRAVE YOUR GAZE  
BUT WHEN YOU LOOK AWAY  
FROM MY DISPLAY  
IT SENDS ME IN A CRAZE  
'CAUSE I JUST WANT YOU TO NOTICE  
I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW  
BUT NOW MY HEART IS DARK  
MY BITE IS WORSE THAN MY BARK,  
I JUST WANNA PUT ON A SHOW

All I wanted was to play in the band  
Even if it was challenging  
With a hook for a hand...

You never listened  
Never bothered  
Never looked my way  
It's only fair for me to visit you  
And make you pay!

All alone on Pirate Cove  
It broke my heart in two...  
You never came to see me  
So now I'm coming to see you

BUT I JUST WANT TO BE NOTICED  
I ONLY CRAVE YOUR GAZE  
BUT WHEN YOU LOOK AWAY  
FROM MY DISPLAY  
IT SENDS ME IN A CRAZE  
AND I JUST WANT YOU TO NOTICE  
I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW  
BUT NOW MY HEART IS DARK  
MY BITE IS WORSE THAN MY BARK,  
I JUST WANNA PUT ON A SHOW...

-I Like Foxy? - He asked Havoc You know what, I'm better. Thanks.  
-always At your service.

3:59

Havoc returned to his Fun Cove and lay down.  
-and How? - Asked George

-I know better everyone.  
-Good. - George said in a bored voice.  
Havoc eyes suddenly changed from brown to navy blue.  
-What Did you say? - asked Havoc.  
-Good. -He Just as before.  
-What YOU SAID ! - Shouted Havoc.  
George looked horrified glance at Havoc.  
Something was wrong. Hairstyle? No. Behavior. Of Course. Wait a minute, eyes. EYES !  
-HAVOC What happened with your eyes?! - Shouted questioning George.  
-HE he he He He He He HA HA HA HA HA ! hahahahaha - Havoc began to laugh.  
George didn't know what to do. He tried to run out of Fun Cov but Havoc grabbed him by the leg and George capsized.  
George looked at Havoc with terrified eyes and Havoc said in demonic voice.  
-How Long since I've seen such a beautiful sight terrified. Recently this was when I killed a child years ago. Hahahahaha they accused Foxy HEHEHE.  
But now nothing can stop me from my re...  
Havoc was interrupted by a punch on face from Freddy.  
-Freddy! Thank You! But do not hurt him. Something controls it or something.  
-I know - Freddy replied.  
-HEHEHEHE. Welcome Fredrick. - Havoc answered slowly rising.  
-It Can't be ... - Freddy looked at the dark blue eyed Havoc and dismay he said - you ...  
-Long time no see Freddy. Wait when? Yes ... Then when YOU and the rest of your gang burned me alive. For what? For some miserable night guard ... hahahahahaha His terrified eyes ... it was a relief for me ... And this is his child had brought to work ... HAHAHAHA HIS BLOOD WAS SUCH GOOD.  
Freddy's eyes suddenly changed from blue and white to black and white. Freddy willingly wanted to kill now Havoc'a.  
-Don't Let the anger Freddy. -He Voice from Freddy.  
Freddy looked behind him and saw the Spirit of the Golden Freddy.  
-Easy To tell you.  
-For Whom you say? - He asked George.  
Freddy remembered that only he can see the Golden.  
-Freddy, Calm down. Anger do nothing, just die.  
Freddy calmed down and his eyes became normal.  
Havoc looked at him and said:  
-It Was the biggest mistake that you made. Hahahahaha.  
Havoc suddenly jumped from the open mouth on Freddy and his hand bitten off.  
Freddy had his hand bitten off place.  
Havoc jumped again, but this time Freddy escaped a series of sharp teeth.  
Havoc turned around and got out of the left hand of Freddy.  
Freddy felt that the oil begins to discharge into less and less. He knew what it meant.  
-HAHAHAHAHAHA! ONLY IF YOU WILL FIGHT TO DIE!  
-I Will not fight until I beat you! - say smiled and jumped on him and tried to Bite his head when suddenly ...  
-Boom !  
Bonnie punched Havoc with her guitar.  
Havoc fainted and mysterious black fog lifted into the air and slammed Freddy in the stomach. Freddy could neither stand up nor say anything. After the fog escape.  
-FREDDY ! - Bonnie screamed.

THE NEXT DAY

-AAAAA ! - Shouted Havoc. He looked up everywhere, the only thing in the room was a table on which lay a mask of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, spare parts and ... FREDDY ?!  
-Freddy Are you all right?  
Freddy stood up and said:  
-Well You're awake Havoc. I'm fine. After I beat up Bonnie she carried me on their hands here where Mike I fixed it.  
-No Was nothing I could do. I've seen everything but I could not resist it. I have no idea what it was.  
-A You can say what you saw? A person that I did not see but only YOU?  
-No ... Or maybe a jiffy ... He just looked like I was all black and had a terribly dark blue eyes. As soon as you saw him this niewiem why but I was seized by such a great anger. Do you think it's him?  
-Maybe ...  
Chica suddenly ran and screamed:  
-You ready? For 10 minutes the children come.  
Sure. - Freddy replied. He looked at Havoc with a sad face.  
-something Happened?  
-No, Nothing. Just when I remember how the whole person in me came ... I felt anger and sadness.

(The texts say that in the song Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were here changed and ending with "In the end is only me")  
(CAPITAL LETTERS - HAVOC)

THERE'S A SHADOW ON THE WALL

STAY CALM STAY CALM

THERE'S A FIGURE IN THE HALL

STAY CALM STAY CALM

KEEP MY WITS AND STAY ALIVE

WISH I HAD A 9 TO 5

THERE'S A STRANGER IN US ALL

STAY CALM STAY CALM

EVERY HAIR IS ON IT'S END

THAT'S FINE I'M FINE

FELLING MY ADRENALINE

THAT'S FINE I'M FINE

I CAN KEEP AWAY THE CREEPS

SAFETY IN MY FUN COVE

Somethings CRAWLING THROUGH THE VENTS

THAT'S FINE UH OH

(Havoc suddenly remembers what it was like during the inspection)  
THERE'S A GHOST IN THE MACHINE

STAY CALM STAY CALM

THEY ARE WATCHING THROUGH THE SCREEN

STAY CALM STAY CALM

THEY JUST DRIVE ME CRAZY

Freddy: Hey Havoc you alright? Maybe you be alright Bonnie: Who's this guy who control you?  
Foxy: I do not know but I do not think I like him.  
Chica: He's no cute! I can feel his cold heart.  
Bonnie: It's alright he is not here.  
Foxy: Heh! Another yellow belly balking like a chicken!  
Chica: Hey!  
Freddy: It's alright Havoc. He is not here.

NOW HE SLOWLY CLOSING IN

STAY CALM STAY CALM

FIND AN INNER STRENGTH WITHIN

STAY CALM STAY CALM

IF I'VE LEARNED IT'S ONE THING

THAT HE WAS KILLED BURN ALIVE

I CAN FEEL HIS BIG WRATH

STAY CALM STAY CALM

(Solo)

IT'S NOT END OF THIS WAR

NOT RIGHT NOT RIGHT

MOON EVENING WILL SET HIM FREE

NOT RIGHT NOT RIGHT

THIS WAR IS NOT OVER NOW

-What Do you mean Havoc? - asked Chica - Maybe now we won ... but the war has just begun ...

SOMEWHERE IN CELLAR PIZZERIA

-Heh. They are stronger than the last.  
Shadow Havoc turned to see two pairs of eyes shining.  
-And What are you want ?!  
Maybe, however, you would like to join the circle of shadows? - Asked one shadow.  
-Then you be stronger. - Said another shadow.  
-NO ! And NOW GET OUT ! - He shouted at them Havoc Shadow.  
Both shadows were gone.  
-I Have to keep them away from Havoc and the rest of the gang ... and then grab Purple Guy ...

Freddy PIZZERIA 2:00

Everyone watched Havoc change that again this does not happen again as last time

THE PIZZERIA

Shadow Havoc Devises a plan for revenge.  
(Note now will at the same time, he said Havoc Havoc and Shadow)  
\- No mather WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME... i WILL TRY TO STOP YOU...


End file.
